


Naturally

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: 30 Day AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, MagoSoph, Prince!Magoroku, Royalty, Servent!Sophia, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place.This was written for #12 (Royal AU) for the 30 day AU challenge on Tumblr!
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: My MagoSoph Can





	Naturally

Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place.

In front of him, he’s faced with a blonde. Kodo Noboru. A second-ranked warrior. He orders Sophia to call for him with a simple nod and da, she leaves and she returns to his side with the person in question. His navy eyes meet the plate of the blonde fighter in front of him once more. It’s time to get back to business.

“So, which weapon do want this year?”

Silence shortly came. Possibly thinking of his answer? “I don’t want your weapon.” The blonde snaps. What? It takes the tan-haired out of his sudden thoughts as his shock inscribes his features. “I’ll still do what you want and grant your wish.”

Good. Magoroku smiles. For a moment there, this blonde might’ve got a change in heart as to their plans, and that would definitely cause him issues. His doubts were surely washed away by his words. 

With those words, the fighter swiftly turns towards the door. His navy eyes cast on him, watching his every sway carefully.

“This helps both of us, you know.” The prince comments, “Now you don’t have to worry about losing to Mikado Gao.”

His words got to the boy as he stops in his tracks.

A long time ago he gave this young second-ranked fighter a weapon he wanted, and thus, I’ve granted his wish _._ And that means that next, he’ll be granting the prince’s wish next, right? It’s only fair. In the event that they were to face one another in the brawls, Kodo Noboru will purposely lose.

“You haven’t challenged the top-ranked Kisaragi Zanya in a while, and instead, continue to hold onto your position as second-ranked.” Magoroku lifts himself from his chair while his eyes shut. He brings up his hands, “Not wanting to get the top seat and escaping the humiliation of defeat because of it? Now that’s what I call a winner.”

“Shido.” He blinks, being taken by surprise as his thoughts being interrupted by her stern voice that’s calling her name. “He left already.”

His smile shortly returns, “Naturally. There’s really no need for me to act like this, but…” He shifts himself, turning his head and placing a hand into the air, “Just in case, as they say.”

It only took hours beforehand, as he gets ready for his match against the blonde. He’s prepared to win. He has no doubt. Noboru will do as he’s told. Noboru doesn’t listen to his words. He’s fighting for real now. Magoroku’s disappointment grows. “Why you’ve decided to actually try after all this time is a mystery, but… in that case, I’ll just have to put in real effort, too.”

Being cautious is always important, he believes. Studious and careful was his game, despite being so confident in his winning. He fails to see his downfall. Yet, he’s apprehensive. He’s nervous about the brawls that are going to be happening soon. He acts like he’s good at fighting, to which he believes he was one, only to fall in defeat.

He groans as he falls to his knees. Bringing a hand to his face, “Reducing my life from 10 to 0 in just one turn…” He casts his eyes to the grass below him before he lifts it up to meet his gaze, “Good thing you were lucky.”

“It wasn’t luck, Prince.” He wants to wipe that smirk off the blonde’s face, “It was my skills as a fighter that brought me here. That’s why I use this sword!”

Not long he’s back in his spacious room. His rage only gets worse, as he knocks the books off the shelves. He stomps and screams loudly as his footsteps are heavy by the fiery weight of his behavior. His pace quickens and shortly, his room becomes a mess. 

He doesn’t care if she watches with stoic icy eyes as he lets out his anger, she doesn’t really do anything to stop him, either.

“This has to be a joke!” All of it. He prepares himself so well for this outcome. He’s the future king, a prince. How could this happen? This is terrible! No fair! “There’s no way I, of all people, should’ve lost to a second-ranked fighter?!”

“I suppose you’ll just need more training.”

He pauses, “More training?” His eyes cast on her, almost confused yet he finds it annoying, too. Why did she mean by training? “What are you talking about?” She doesn’t respond as he finds himself smiling. He raises a hand, “I’ve spent my whole life training.” He begins to laugh, he laughs so hard at this.

“Shido.”

It’s only a few weeks after the brawl and it never gets better. Don’t know, don’t care. Not my problem anymore. He hopes they all lose. Days later, Kyoya-sama orders came in. She leaves. He calls out her name but she doesn’t say a word. He tries to chase her. Often times tripping to the floor. He angrily shouts. How dare she come here to serve him for months and get close before she leaves him?! 

He wants her to come back quickly. She comes back. She stays. It’s a repetitive circle. It was as if she never left in the first place.

“Shido.”

“What is it?” He turns to face the girl in question.

“Come with me.”

“Huh?” Magoroku raises a brow. She yanks him by his collar with a loud yelp in his wake. She drags him and he has no choice but to follow her commands. While passing the pretty green gardens, furnished with numerous flowers. 

She halts her steps, coming to an end and he does the same. 

He looks around the area in confusion. His boots on the dirt. The two are out on the large fields. But not just any fields, his personal fighting fields that the higher-ups in his ranks use to train. Why here?

“Why are we in the fighting fields?”

“We will be training today.” Her icy bright blue eyes never leave his navy blue ones, “Kyoya-sama’s orders.” 

“Oh?” He blinks. As she throws a sword towards him, he manages to catch it and hold it. Clumsily. Training, huh? That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. It was just some harmless training, right? 

He finds his lips curving to a malicious smirk as he brushes his hands on the surface of the blade.

“In that case, we’ll need an opponent, and…”

“I will be your opponent.”

“What?!” Magoroku body tenses. Shortly a confident expression fades to a look of shock. His shock filling his core. He wasn’t expecting on being her opponent, he couldn’t but then again no one else was here besties them.

“I hope you’re ready to lose, Sophia!” He smirks maliciously, brimming with confidence, “It's my win! There is no way you can beat me!”

She wonders if he can beat her. “I wonder if you can.” She doubts he can go far without falling. This is pointless. But Kyoya-sama wants them to be trained fully for future battles, it’s important to serve his commands. Anything goes can happen in battle, Shido said so himself before.

“Of course I can!” 

Sophia says nothing, as she brings the sword down and lowers her upper body. Her eyes focus on him. Determine and ready for battle. He gets serious, too.

“I’m the greatest, after all.”

Their fight begins and they both attack. She lets him attack first as she swiftly shifts from the sword. He groans annoyingly. She keeps swaying away from his attacks, having her eyes glued to his every action. She’s not attacking! 

He flinches with a yelp as she finally jumps for an attack, he covers himself with the sword. He regains his composure as he smirks, “You’re not half-bad!” He judges her play, she was a good fighter but not as good as him, he believes. He sees himself as the greatest fighter in history. “I won’t let you win this fight, Sophia!”

“Too bad.” Her movements were swift and planned. “I already won.”

“Huh?” He blinks confusingly. What is she talking about?

She has the upper hand. She trips him. His eyes go wide, he yelps as he finds himself losing his balance. Slumping to the hard floor. He groans in pain as his back hits against the hard floor harshly. That hurts! Tsk, tsk, tsk! He drops his weapon. 

Once his eyes snap open, he meets her cold gaze. The cold tip of her blade meets the skin of his exposed neck, barely grazing. Too close! It’s too close! A pit of worried grew within his chest. Oh no! Sweat pours down his cheeks as the air grows hotter.

“S-Sophia!” He stutters out. “Wh-What are you doing?!” 

“Training.”

Training? This was insane! What is she thinking?! She better not be thinking of sending the blade closer to his throat. The idea sent shivers down his shine. She keeps her blade still and steady. “In a real battle, this blade would already be logged in your throat.” To empathize with the point, she coldly lowers it. That idea made him shiver from fear.

“Stop this!” For being a future king, he’s on the floor covered in sweat and fear, only begging for her to stop. Yet he’s not afraid of her in the slightest.

“Never lose focus until the fight is over. Look into all possibilities.” She speaks up, impassively, “That is what makes for a certain victory.”

He feels relieves as she removes the blade from his neck, straightening her back as she steps back. He lets out a sigh. As he gets up hastily, wiping his dirt from his green suit. “What a terrible Ordeal that was…” 

“We’re done here. I won the brawl.”

That’s impossible! There’s no way he could lose! No fair! He frowns. He refuses this fate. “Wait just a minute! Brawls are best out of three!”

She doesn’t respond as she turns towards the swords.

“Hey!” He rushes up to her, “I won’t let you run off without a rematch!” He refuses to accept this! He demands to have a rematch with her! He points his index at her once more, “This time, I’ll use my super-serious moves!”

“Fine.” She ends up giving in to his complaints.

From the start, they both get ready for their fight. “I haven’t been going all out, and I’m going to make sure you realize that.” Within seconds he finds himself on the floor once more, being trip by her boots. 

No fair! How come she is so strong? He doubts this girl was even human.

He can’t believe it. He lost to Sophia! Twice! 

“Next time… I’m going to win for sure…”

He’ll be sure of it. He’ll make sure that he wins.

Having her here alongside him feels right, yet she always comes back. Some excuse from Kyoya-sama. He wonders why. He doesn’t mind her company. He trusts her, to reveal his cowardness without worrying. He comes to worry about her. She’s a mysterious girl. She overthinks and overworks herself at times. She leaves, he chases. 

She’s a servant but a powerful one. One who makes sure he gets his duties accomplished and assists him in his studies if needed, even if he’s a hard worker behind the scenes. He’s a prince, clumsy and ineffective as she places it. 

He learns and studies her moves, until a year later. It’s their daily training hours. 

Their bond grows closer as he finds himself battling her once more. He’s always confident as they share countless banter together. It’s a tough battle but finally, he manages to win. He happily laughs and praises his skill.

With his hands on his hips, he asks, “What do you think, Sophia?” Closing his eyes as he smiles brightly, “I fought wonderfully, if I say so myself!”


End file.
